


Say You Want Me

by natacup82



Series: Catch My Vibe [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: Hyunwoo is not surprised when Hoseok starts planning all of his weekend time around either traveling to Busan to visit Hyungwon or Hyungwon coming up to Seoul to see him. He’s surprised by how quiet the apartment feels when they’re in Busan but he throws himself into his work to make up for it.





	Say You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misspamela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamela/gifts).



> Happiest of Birthdays to my dear misspamela!! (even though I emailed this whole thing to you)
> 
> I threatened to write this fic and swore it was gonna be a nice little bite size thing and then lost my mind, I still don't really go here. 
> 
> Many, many thank you's to quietellen for the beta

It’s mid-July and Hoseok has taken the train to Busan, so Hyunwoo has the apartment to himself again. He’s spent the afternoon working on a new bit of choreography so he’s tired and looking forward to spending the night watching a movie and eating take out. 

He’s sacked out on the couch with a movie on when there’s a knock at the door. Hyunwoo gets up, grumbling to himself and frowns when he looks out the peephole. 

He opens the door and says, “Minhyuk, what are you doing here?”

Minhyuk doesn’t wait for an invite in, he steps past Hyunwoo, leaving his shoes by the door and plops himself down on the couch. “I’m here to keep you company hyung, so you don’t get lonely while Hoseok is off having tons of sex.”

“I’m not lonely,” Hyunwoo says, rolling his eyes and settling back into his spot on the couch. “I’m tired and hanging out at home.”

“Alone. In the dark,” Minhyuk says, raising an eyebrow at Hyunwoo as he gestures at the room. 

Hyunwoo snorts. “Oh-kay,” Hyunwoo says. “Are you going to comment on how I’m spending my night or are you staying to watch a movie?”

“What are you watching?”

“Pandora.” 

Minhyuk shrugs. “I’ve never seen it so I guess I’ll allow it,” Minhyuk says, kicking his feet up on the couch and then flopping back to lay his head in Hyunwoo’s lap. “Go on, start it back from the beginning.”

“Well as long as you approve,” Hyunwoo says, running his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair. “Do you want a massage too? Maybe your choice of snacks since you’re making demands?”

“No, I think this is good for now,” Minhyuk says, shifting to make himself comfortable. “I’ll tell you when I need better accommodations.”

Hyunwoo laughs but starts the movie. Minhyuk is usually demanding and he hasn’t figured out yet how to say no to him, even when he’s being a brat about pushing his way into Hyunwoo’s space and life.

It’s nice to have friends that worry about him even when there’s nothing to worry about.

“My hair is being neglected,” Minhyuk says, poking Hyunwoo in the stomach. “I’m not laying here to not get pets.”

Hyunwoo sighs fondly and tries not to smile, Jooheon has told him to stop encouraging Minhyuk when he’s being a total shit but he’s pretty sure Minhyuk knows. He puts his hand back in Minhyuk’s hair and then says, “shush and watch the movie.”

“Rude.”

“Shush!”

“Ugh fine,” Minhyuk says, relaxing against Hyunwoo’s leg and turning back to the movie.

Hyunwoo relaxes back into the couch, one hand absentmindedly playing with Minhyuk’s hair and focuses back on the TV. 

*  
Hyunwoo wakes up in the dark with what he's pretty sure is a spring from the very old sofa poking him in his back. He stretches and realizes that Minhyuk still has his head in his lap and is drooling on his pajamas.

Hyunwoo runs his fingers through Minhyuk's hair and says, “Minhyuk,” voice low. “Wake up.”

Minhyuk doesn’t move and Hyunwoo sighs and then pinches him. 

“Ow,” Minhyuk says, nearly rolling off Hyunwoo onto the floor. He blinks up at Hyunwoo with a frown on his face. “Why are you being mean?”

“It’s late and there’s a spring poking me in the back,” Hyunwoo says, stretching his legs out in front of him as Minhyuk sits up. “Also I think my leg is asleep.”

Minhyuk shrugs and rolls his head from side to side. “Sorry,” Minhyuk says. “I guess I was more tired than I thought.”

“It’s fine, is your neck okay?” 

Minhyuk frowns. “It’s stiff; your legs are too bony, you need to gain some weight.”

Hyunwoo snorts. “Come here,” he says, gesturing at Minhyuk to turn his back to him. When Minhyuk is close enough to touch he reaches out and starts working out the kinks in his neck and upper back. 

“That’s fantastic,” Minhyuk moans, leaning farther into Hyunwoo’s space. 

Hyunwoo swallows and closes his eyes, willing himself to calm down. He knows it doesn’t mean anything but his stupid heart is racing anyway. Hyunwoo isn’t in the habit of actively lying to himself so he knows how he feels about Minhyuk and knows Minhyuk doesn’t feel that way about him and it’s fine; it’s _fine_ but sometimes it’s hard. 

“Okay I think that’s enough,” Hyunwoo says, patting Minhyuk on the back before dropping his hands to his lap. “If you want to stay over Hoseok’s room is free.”

Minhyuk turns and gives him a horrified look. “I’m not sleeping in there,” Minhyuk says, sounding disgusted. “Hoseok has had sex in there!”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes. “Okay,” Hyunwoo says. “Well, the sofa is kind of old and sometimes springs poke you but-”

“Why can’t I just sleep with you?” Minhyuk asks, cutting him off. “I know you have a big enough bed.”

“My bed is as bad as Hoseok’s; I’ve had sex in that bed,” Hyunwoo says, trying not to panic. 

Minhyuk frowns at him. “Have you though? Have you really?”

“You are such a little shit,” Hyunwoo says, pushing Minhyuk.

Minhyuk laughs. “Seriously, when was the last time you had a date? I’m sure your sheets are fresh and clean and I don’t want to sleep on your couch, please?”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes and hates himself for not being able to say no to Minhyuk. “Fine, come on,” he says, standing up and pulling Minhyuk with him. “But if you snore I’m kicking you out.” 

Minhyuk follows behind him and pokes him in the back over and over again. “I don’t snore,” Minhyuk says, poking Hyunwoo again. “I _cuddle_ and I think I need to borrow a t-shirt or something?”

“Why?” Hyunwoo asks, ignoring the thing about cuddling. All of his friends like to cuddle and he will just have to keep saying that to himself to deal with Minhyuk cuddling him in his bed. 

Minhyuk shrugs as Hyunwoo digs in his dresser and tosses a t-shirt at him. “I don’t usually sleep in clothes at all and I don’t want to traumatize you.”

“Thanks,” Hyunwoo says, voice wry as he thanks the universe that Minhyuk wasn’t trying to get into his bed naked. If that happened he’d just go sleep in Hoseok’s room and then die.

Hyunwoo is already in something close enough to pajamas and he feels way too self conscious to take anything off in front of Minhyuk near his bed so he goes out to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water to stash on the bedside table. He walks back into his room to find Minhyuk already settled into his bed with his too big t-shirt slipping off his shoulders. 

It’s just so, so very bad. Hyunwoo steels himself, turns off the lights and climbs into bed. 

*  
Hyunwoo wakes up with the sun and finds Minhyuk snoring on his chest, a hand fisted in Hyunwoo’s shirt as he realizes his hand is on Minhyuk’s ass. 

He counts backward from ten and slowly, very slowly moves his hand up to Minhyuk’s back. Minhyuk doesn’t wake up but he does snuggle in closer, throwing his arm across Hyunwoo’s chest. There’s no way for Hyunwoo to move without waking Minhyuk up so he lays there and eventually falls back to sleep.

He wakes up again some time later to find Minhyuk awake and leaning on his chest staring at him.

“What are you doing?” Hyunwoo asks, somehow feeling more tired than when he woke up earlier that morning.

“I’m thinking,” Minhyuk says, drumming his fingers on Hyunwoo’s chest. “When’s the last time you went on a date?”

Hyunwoo blinks at him, confused. “I don’t know, last year maybe? It’s been a while,” Hyunwoo says, then adds, “why?” eyes narrowed. It’s never meant anything good when Minhyuk is thinking. 

“I have an idea,” Minhyuk says, sitting up in bed. “How long did you date the last person you were with?”

Hyunwoo groans. “It was maybe a few weeks? We just didn’t connect,” Hyunwoo says, reaching to grab his phone and check the time. “What kind of idea?”

“Don’t ask about that yet, hyung, just answer the questions,” Minhyuk says, legs crossed as he takes notes on his phone. “What about the person before that?”

“I haven’t had a relationship last more than a few months in at least 4 years,” Hyunwoo says, looking up at the ceiling as he regrets not getting up earlier. If he’d just been rude and briefly woken Minhyuk up he could have avoided whatever hell is about to be unleashed. “What are these questions about?”

Minhyuk shrugs and swings his legs out of bed. “I think I know how to help you stop being sad and lonely.”

Hyunwoo sits up and glares at him. “I told you last night I’m not lonely or sad, I’m tired. Because I work all the time.”

“And you work all the time to distract yourself from being sad and lonely because your best friend has a boyfriend,” Minhyuk says, pulling on his jeans. “But I have a plan to help you! It’s going to be great.”

“Please don’t.”

Minhyuk snorts. “I know you don’t mean that, you love my plans.”

Hyunwoo sighs and wonders if there’s a way to go back in time and warn himself not to encourage any of Minhyuk’s antics. If he’d been responsible and humorless he wouldn’t be in this situation. “I like listening to you _talk_ about your plans, that doesn’t mean I want to _be_ one of your plans.”

Hyunwoo doesn’t know how Minhyuk’s moves so fast but seemingly between one very sleepy blink and the next Minhyuk is back on the bed, straddling Hyunwoo and frowning down at him.

“Hyung, this is a very good plan,” Minhyuk says, hands pressing Hyunwoo’s shoulders down into the mattress. “And it’s going to help you! Stop being difficult.”

Hyunwoo keeps his hands down by his sides and keeps his face as neutral as possible. He thankfully wore his sweatpants to bed but Minhyuk is practically straddling his dick in very tight jeans and he’s only human; at this point he’d say yes to anything just to get Minhyuk off of him before things get very awkward and he needs to move to Canada to escape the embarrassment. 

“Fine, fine,” Hyunwoo says, sitting up and pushing Minhyuk off of his lap. “Just tell me what this plan is so I can brace myself.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes and then rolls back out of bed. “You’re being very dramatic, I almost like it.”

“Minhyuk.”

“Okay! I’m going to teach you how to date!” Minhyuk says, throwing his hands in front of him like he’s on a variety show and he’s just presented someone with a new rice cooker.

“I,” Hyunwoo says as his brain shuts down a bit. “What?”

Minhyuk sighs. “Obviously, you’ve been on dates but you’re bad at it! If you were good at it you’d have a girlfriend or boyfriend - we can get into details later - but the point is I’m going to help you get better at it.”

“How?”

“Oh,” Minhyuk says, lighting up with a smile. “I’m going to set up practice dates and then you’re going to practice on me. It’s going to be awesome!” Minhyuk says laughing and then looking at his phone. “Oh crap, okay I gotta run. We’ll talk more later.”

And then he’s gone. Hyunwoo hears the door slam shut behind him and just sits in bed wondering what the hell he’s just agreed to let happen. 

“Shit,” Hyunwoo says, flopping back into bed and pulling the covers up over his face. 

*  
He doesn’t hear from Minhyuk for a week so Hyunwoo thinks that maybe, hopefully he’s gotten distracted from his plan and is busy ruining someone else’s life. Hyungwon is up from Busan to look at apartments and he and Hoseok drag Hyunwoo out with them several times over the week so he doesn’t have time to worry.

By the end of the next week Hyunwoo has started to relax. He’s seen Minhyuk multiple times and he’s said nothing of his plan, Hoseok is back in Busan for Hyungwon’s graduation and Hyunwoo is looking forward to not needing to use his noise cancelling headphones to sleep at night. 

He’s browsing _Yogiyo_ trying to decide what he wants to eat when he hears a familiar knocking at his door. “Oh god,” Hyunwoo says, closing his eyes as his fingers drift toward his forehead. He thinks about pretending to not be home but his phone vibrates in his hand with a text that says _i know youre home, open the door_.

Hyunwoo sighs and opens the door. “Hello Minhyuk, what a surprise to see you tonight.”

Minhyuk practically bounces into the apartment. “Hey,” Minhyuk says, rocking back on his heels. “You don’t have plans for tonight right?”

“Not really,” Hyunwoo says, shrugging. “But staying home and doing nothing is a pretty good plan.”

“Nope!” Minhyuk says, walking toward Hyunwoo’s bedroom. “You’re coming out with me tonight, but you can’t wear whatever the hell it is you have on.”

Hyunwoo looks down at his tank top and shorts and frowns. It’s what he wore home from the studio and it’s perfectly fine.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Hyunwoo says, following Minhyuk into his room.

Minhyuk snorts. “If you wore that on dates then I know why you’re still single,” Minhyuk says, head in Hyunwoo’s closet. “I know you have skinny jeans in here somewhere.”

“It’s August!” Hyunwoo says, annoyed. “I’m not wearing skinny jeans.”

Minhyuk steps out of the closet and looks at him. “What else are you supposed to wear on a date in the summer? Those cargo shorts aren’t doing anything for your butt.”

“Probably a good thing I don’t have any dates lined up since I’m not wearing pants again until the end of September,” Hyunwoo says, plopping down onto his bed. 

Minhyuk glares at him and then kicks his foot. “You have a date. Tonight! So you need to tell me where your good tight jeans are.”

“I don’t have a date tonight,” Hyunwoo says, looking at Minhyuk and speaking slowly. “Because I’d have had to ask someone out or have them ask me out and since that didn’t happen my plan of getting delivery and catching up on netflix is pretty good.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “That’s a good plan when you’re single and lonely and don’t have a friend who’s going to teach you how to not be single and lonely.”

“No.”

“Yes!” Minhyuk says, stepping into Hyunwoo’s space. He stands between Hyunwoo’s legs and puts his hands on Hyunwoo’s shoulders. “You’re going on a date with _me_ tonight and you’re going to show me how you handle first dates so I can fix it.”

Hyunwoo goes through about twelve different emotions at once. He doesn’t know how to process the idea that this _help_ is going to be going out on pretend dates with someone he’s had a crush on for two years. He knows Minhyuk said this was the plan but he thought or hoped that he was exaggerating. He opens and closes his mouth several times as he tries to figure out how to respond to that. Finally he just settles on confusion, confusion has gotten him out of so many stupid situations. 

Hyunwoo scrunches his nose and says, “I thought you were just going to give me tips on dating? Like wear this and don’t go to this restaurant and always offer to pay. Stuff like that.” 

Minhyuk makes a face at him and finally steps out of his space, flicking his ear as he goes back to the closet. “How are you going to learn anything from me just saying stuff? You need practical lessons.”

“I really don’t,” Hyunwoo says, frowning at Minhyuk. “I’ve been dating since I was seventeen; I know how it works.”

Minhyuk snorts. “Practical lessons are better, I even asked Kihyun and he agreed,” Minhyuk says, fist pumping as he opens a drawer and finds Hyunwoo’s jeans. 

“You asked Kihyun if I needed practical lessons on how to _date_?” Hyunwoo asks, groaning. “Is this just all a ploy to embarrass me?”

“No,” Minhyuk says giving him a look. “I asked Kihyun if it was better to learn something by doing or by studying it. I didn’t tell anyone why.”

“That’s something I guess,” Hyunwoo says, dodging as Minhyuk throws a pair of jeans at him. Hyunwoo picks them up and adds, “These are the tightest pants I own; I only wear them to clubs.”

“Which is another reason you need my help,” Minhyuk says, tosses a nicer t-shirt on the bed. “If you wore those pants on your dates you wouldn’t be single, no one could resist your ass in them.”

Hyunwoo glares at him. “I’m not interested in anybody who’s only into me for my body.”

“The body is the hook, all of my tips will be the bait that keeps them interested,” Minhyuk says, looking over the outfit he’s pulled together. “Now get dressed, we have dinner at 8.”

Hyunwoo stands up and sighs. “This is a terrible idea,” he says, and then shoos Minhyuk out of his room so he can change. 

*  
The first practice date is a complete disaster. Hyunwoo feels both under and over dressed for the restaurant and it’s awkward and weird and halfway through dinner they almost set the table on fire. They barely manage to make it through dinner without being thrown out. 

Still Minhyuk is not deterred. “Okay, so that was bad,” he says as they step out of the restaurant. 

Hyunwoo snorts at the understatement. “They were going to throw us out,” Hyunwoo says. “We can never go back there ever again.”

“So what?” Minhyuk says, shrugging. “There are tons of restaurants, so we can’t go back to one. It’s not a big deal.”

Hyunwoo just throws a look at him as they start walking. 

“It’s not. And now I know one of your problems,” Minhyuk says. “You get nervous and then it’s awkward and it spirals from there. We need to work on your comfort level.”

“I’m comfortable with you,” Hyunwoo says. “I know you, this was just weird.”

“It was way more than weird,” Minhyuk says, bumping Hyunwoo’s shoulder. “You were so nervous that I started feeling nervous and this was my plan. We have to find a way to break the nerves.”

He nods to himself and keeps walking outpacing Hyunwoo then waiting for him to catch up while Hyunwoo dreads what will come next. 

The second practice date is somehow worse. Minhyuk tells him to bring warm clothes and then drags them to an ice skating rink with a free skate all year long. It’s great to get out of the heat for a few hours but Hyunwoo finds out pretty quickly exactly how terrible he is on the ice. 

“This is a horrible idea,” Hyunwoo says, holding on to the side of the rink. “Let’s go back to almost burning down restaurants.”

Minhyuk laughs from in front of him where he’s been skating backwards as Hyunwoo inches his way around the rink. “This is an awesome idea,” Minhyuk says, reaching out to pull Hyunwoo away from the wall. 

“You’re so bad at this that it’s an open invite to hold hands with your date,” Minhyuk says, pulling him along slowly but still too fast for Hyunwoo’s taste. 

Hyunwoo snorts and then pinwheels his arm before grabbing Minhyuk. “I don’t want to hold hands with my dates while I’m terrified I’m going to fall and have my fingers sliced off by a runaway skate.”

“Plus,” Minhyuk says, ignoring Hyunwoo’s very reasonable fear. “It makes you less intimidating; you can’t be hot and talented and good at stuff, so you bring someone here and they see you suck.”

“Pure romance,” Hyunwoo says, exhaling in relief as Minhyuk skates them toward the exit from the ice and ignoring Minhyuk calling him hot. He’s been doing that since they met and it’s never meant anything before so he knows it doesn’t mean anything now. “If someone is that intimidated by me they’re not going to ask me out or say yes if I ask them out anyway, that’s a waste.”

“It makes you seem vulnerable.”

“I am vulnerable,” Hyunwoo adds, as they step off the ice. “Just now I was at risk of breaking my tail bone or losing my fingers.” He hobbles over to the benches and starts unlacing his skates, ready to be out of them immediately.

Minhyuk plops down next to him and grabs his hands; he pulls them up to look at them then says, “All ten fingers are intact. I never knew you could be this dramatic.”

Hyunwoo pulls his hands back, crosses his arms and hopes that Minhyuk couldn’t feel the way his palm started to sweat. This whole plan has resulted in entirely too much touching. “You’ve never tried to kill me before, I’m very dramatic when my life is in danger.”

“I’m sure you are,” Minhyuk says, laughing. “Come on, let’s get food I’m starving.”

“Fine, then you can tell me about the next one of these so I can prepare myself better,” Hyunwoo says, slipping on his sneakers and letting Minhyuk lead the way.

“I haven’t thought of it yet so it’ll be a surprise to both of us.”

“Oh,” Hyunwoo says, horrified at the idea of another surprise like this. “Fun.”

*  
Hyunwoo gets anxious about what kind of complicated practice date Minhyuk is planning when he still hasn’t heard anything three days later. But then he gets a text from Minhyuk that says, _gotta press pause for a week, incoming exams and work_ , and he sighs with relief. 

He likes spending time with Minhyuk, likes having all of that attention even if it’s not really the way he wants it but every single one of these dates have been nothing but stress, he’s tired. 

It’s one of Hyungwon’s weekends in town as he finalizes things for his apartment so they make plans to meet up with Jooheon and Changkyun for dinner. They get there first but it’s not long before the others arrive and they’re laughing over appetizers. 

They’ve just finished putting in their orders when Changkyun sits back in his chair and exchanges a look with Jooheon. Hyunwoo narrows his eyes at them assuming they’re already planning on getting out of helping Hyungwon move. 

“So,” Changkyun starts, steepling his fingers in front of his face and looking at Hyunwoo. “How are things? How have you been?”

“Fine,” Hyunwoo says, on guard. He takes a sip of his drink as Changkyun watches him.

“Good, good. So nothing new with you?” Changkyun asks, eyebrows raised. 

Hyunwoo glares at him. “No, what’s going on here?”

“You’re being very strange,” Hoseok says, not looking up from the last of the appetizers he’s hoarding. “Isn’t Changkyun being strange?” Hoseok asks, turning to Hyungwon as he stuffs a dumpling in his mouth. 

Hyungwon shrugs. “I don’t know, I assumed they were just always this weird and they were just easing me into it.”

“We’re not weird,” Jooheon says, looking a little offended. “We’re just curious.”

“About?” Hyunwoo asks, annoyed. 

Changkyun puts his hands up and says, “Okay then. I was out at a restaurant not long ago on a very boring date and I look over and-”.”

“Oh my god,” Hyunwoo says, folding his arms on the table and putting his head down. “Please don’t finish that sentence.”

“But you wanted to know what we were curious about right?” Jooheon says, faking innocent so well Hyunwoo would believe him if he didn’t know better. 

“It wouldn’t be right _not_ to say it now,” Changkyun adds, because he is horrible. “So I look over and I see our hyung here on a date with Minhyuk.”

Hyunwoo lifts his head. “It was not a date,” he says, then turns to Hoseok who he knows will get excited and says, “It wasn’t a date, it was practice.”

“For what?” Hyungwon asks, confused. 

Everyone at the table looks at Hyunwoo expectantly so he sits up and sighs. There is just no reasonable, good way to explain this whole stupid _thing_. 

“Sometimes, Minhyuk gets these _ideas_ about people or things or whatever. And he won’t let it go,” Hyunwoo starts, trying to figure out the least embarrassing way to explain. 

Hoseok, Jooheon and Changkyun nod along at that so he assumes he’s on the right path. 

“A few weeks ago he invited himself over and decided that I was lonely and that he had a plan to fix that. By teaching me how to be better at dating,” Hyunwoo says, saying the last bit all in a rush. 

Changkyun and Hyungwon laugh while Hoseok looks concerned and Jooheon looks confused. 

“You’re letting Minhyuk give you dating advice? On purpose?” Jooheon asks, confusion lacing his voice. “Why would you,” he cuts himself off. “You know he doesn’t date right, he just kind of casually hooks up with people.”

Hoseok scrunches his nose. “Is this like when you told me to take off my shirt to seduce Hyungwon?”

Jooheon snorts his drink and Changkyun nearly falls out of his chair. 

“No,” Hyunwoo says, with a sigh. “Because you were already dating him, you were just being nervous. This is Minhyuk thinking he’s an expert at things and almost getting us banned from a restaurant.”

“This is the best thing that’s ever happened, ” Changkyun says, still laughing. “You agreed to get him to stop whining, right?” And at Hyunwoo’s nod he just laughs harder, making some hand gesture that sends him and Jooheon off into giggles. 

Hoseok adds, voice low, “This is a very bad idea, hyung.” 

“Oh I know,” Hyunwoo adds, with a brief nod to Hoseok. “He’ll get distracted with something else soon and then we’ll stop. It’ll be fine.”

Hoseok gives him a look. “I hope so.”

*  
Hyunwoo spends the next week busy working choreography for two music videos and teaching his regular classes in the afternoons. He gets several texts from Minhyuk but nothing with any details about what new disaster they’re getting into that weekend. 

By the time Friday night rolls around he’s too tired to think about going anywhere or doing anything, he just wants to sleep and mindlessly watch a superhero movie. Hoseok is out of town again, this time helping Hyungwon finish packing up his life in Busan, so Hyunwoo doesn’t even have a buffer for whatever nonsense Minhyuk has planned.

When Minhyuk still hasn’t shown up or texted by seven Hyunwoo orders dinner, strips down to his boxers and a tank top, switches out his contacts for his glasses and settles in on the couch.

He’s just started to doze off when there’s a knock at the door. “Ugh,” Hyunwoo says, swinging his legs off the couch to stand up. ‘I’m not getting dressed or going anywhere,’ he thinks to himself as he pads over to the door. 

“I’m not going anywhere tonight,” Hyunwoo says as he opens the door. 

Minhyuk snorts. He’s got his shoes in hand and drops them on the mat by the door as he walks in. “Good,” he says flopping down on his back on the couch and taking Hyunwoo’s very nicely broken in spot. “I’ve had back to back ridiculous weeks; I haven’t had time to plan anything.”

“Poor you,” Hyunwoo says, lifting Minhyuk’s legs to sit on the couch. Minhyuk immediately puts his legs right back. “Did you come over to whine and apologize for not telling me earlier in case I’d planned on going out?”

“No,” Minhyuk says with a huff. “Kihyun went out and he wouldn’t even tell me with who and I didn’t want to sit at home by myself.”

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow at him. “So you came here?”

“Don’t say it like that,” Minhyuk says, kicking him. “You’re my friend. Your roommate is out, my roommate is out; why can’t we be tired and miserable together.”

Hyunwoo sighs. “Don’t you usually go to clubs and you know, meet people.”

“Ugh,” Minhyuk says, pulling one of the pillows on the couch down to cover his face. “I don’t feel like going out and being charming, it’s annoying!”

“If you think it’s annoying, why do you do it? You could just ask someone out and follow all of the tips you’re giving me and be in a relationship.”

“Because,” Minhyuk says. He doesn’t say anything else, just blurts that out and shuts up.

Hyunwoo stares at him. “Because?” Hyunwoo asks, voice lilting up in a question.

“Just because, I don’t pry into your love life.”

“Uh, you literally do,” Hyunwoo says, glaring at him. “You literally decided that I needed help because I was so sad and lonely and then you pried into my love life.”

“But did I though? Did I really?” Minhyuk asks, because he the worst person Hyunwoo knows. 

“I’ll kill you.”

Minhyuk laughs. “You wouldn’t, I’m your favorite; you’d say it was Hoseok but we all know it’s me.”

Hyunwoo sighs, annoyance draining away. “I don’t know why I like you, you’re the worst.”

“I know you mean best so I’m going to let that slide.”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes and says, “Of course you are.” And then as he gets ready to restart netflix he adds, “And you stole my spot on the couch.”

“Sorry,” Minhyuk says, not sounding sorry at all. “I just needed to lay down for a while. Can I stay here tonight?”

“Sure,” Hyunwoo says, shrugging. “Hoseok’s room is free again.”

Minhyuk snorts. “We already talked about this, I’m not staying in the sex room - I can sleep with you again.”

“You know Hoseok does laundry, I promise his bed isn’t filled with cooties or something,” Hyunwoo says. He’d planned on having a relaxing night and that’s not going to happen if he goes to bed anxious because Minhyuk is sleeping next to him. All he wants is to sleep through the night and not have an awkward boner with a more awkward situation. 

Minhyuk kicks him again. “Stop being mean; we’ll have a sleepover, cuddle and whisper about our pathetic love lives. It’ll be fun.”

Hyunwoo sighs. “Fine, but my love life isn’t pathetic so we won’t have much to talk about.”

“Then we can talk about your rich fantasy life where you’re not hanging out in your underwear with me on a Friday night.”

Hyunwoo throws a pillow at him and then restarts the movie.

*  
Hyunwoo drags Minhyuk to bed a few hours later, ignoring him as he goes through his drawers to find a t-shirt without bothering to ask this time. Hyunwoo heads into the bathroom to wash his face and hopes that Minhyuk falls asleep while he does his bedtime routine but he’s not that lucky. 

“Do you have an extra toothbrush?” Minhyuk asks, looking into the bathroom. He makes a face as he opens his mouth and runs his tongue over his teeth. “I think I had too much sugar today, my teeth feel weird.”

Hyunwoo pauses with his toothbrush in his mouth and says, “Um, maybe?” He spits and looks in the tiny cupboard where there’s a six pack of new toothbrushes he found on sale last month. Hyunwoo pulls one out and tosses it to Minhyuk. 

“Yesss,” Minhyuk says, ripping open the package. “Oh hey, now that I have a toothbrush here I can sleep over whenever I want.”

Hyunwoo stares at him in the mirror. “Is that,” he starts, cutting himself off. “Are you planning on sleeping over often?”

Minhyuk shrugs as he starts brushing his teeth. “I don’t know,” Minhyuk says, mumbling around his toothbrush as Hyunwoo rinses, still cutting looks over to him. “If Kihyun starts having someone sleep over, and you don’t, I might. Plus your bed is better than mine.”

“Are you just using me for my bed?” Hyunwoo asks, trying not to laugh. It would be just like Minhyuk to give him all of this anxiety just to get access to a comfier bed; he’s almost less nervous about Minhyuk sleeping in his bed again if he’s trying to sleep in a bed that’s bigger than a twin and or a hand me down. 

Minhyuk rinses and drops the toothbrush in the holder next to Hyunwoo’s and says, “I would never use you for your bed,” almost sounding offended for real. “For your cuddling skills, maybe,” he adds, with a shrug. 

Hyunwoo pokes him in the side and raises an eyebrow when Minhyuk laughs and jerks away. “Are you ticklish?”

“Yes,” Minhyuk says, easing toward the doorway. “And don’t even think about it, I’m very tired, aren’t you very tired?”

“How do we not all know about this?” Hyunwoo says, poking him again and laughing and putting his hands up in surrender when Minhyuk bats his hand away. 

Minhyuk snorts as he slips out of the bathroom. “Because I always strike first,” he says, walking back towards Hyunwoo’s bedroom. “As long as everyone else is on defense they can’t find my weaknesses.”

“You are a scary person sometimes,” Hyunwoo says as he follows. He closes the bedroom door behind him and climbs into bed, turning off the bedside lamp as he goes. “You could just not terrorize us and then no one would need to be on defense.”

Hyunwoo settles into bed and tries not to freeze when Minhyuk rolls over and tucks himself along his side. “What are you doing?”

“I was promised cuddles,” Minhyuk starts, draping his arm across Hyunwoo’s stomach. “So I’m getting cuddles.”

“I don’t remember promising anything,” Hyunwoo says, resigned to not getting much sleep so he can make sure his hands stay in friendly places. He’s not waking up with his hand on Minhyuk’s ass again. 

Minhyuk bites his shoulder, leaving a wet patch on his sleeve. “Don’t be a jackass,” Minhyuk says, glaring at him. 

Hyunwoo sighs. “Fine, cuddle away.” 

“Thank you, I will,” Minhyuk replies, settling in with his head on Hyunwoo’s chest.

“But if you drool on my shirt I’m rolling over and you’ll just have to cuddle my back.”

Minhyuk laughs and says, “It’s cute how you think being the big spoon is going to throw me off.”

“Just go to sleep,” Hyunwoo says, shaking his head at him and hoping that he can sleep in the same exact position all night; on his back with his hand resting on Minhyuk’s lower back and all other limbs accounted for and behaving themselves.

*  
Hyunwoo wakes up a few hours later disoriented; it’s still dark out and he doesn’t feel like he’s slept that long so it takes him a few seconds to figure out why he’s woken up. It doesn’t take him long to realize they’ve both moved in their sleep and he finds that they’ve changed places - with Minhyuk now on his back with Hyunwoo’s arm thrown across his chest. Minhyuk’s hand is low on Hyunwoo’s back, fingertips nearly slipped into Hyunwoo’s boxers and Hyunwoo’s leg has somehow worked its way between Minhyuk’s. 

He’s not sure what to do; Hyunwoo can feel Minhyuk’s erection pressed against his leg, can feel his own stuck between them and he’s not sure how to move without embarrassing himself or waking Minhyuk up. It’s every nightmare scenario he’s had run through his mind as he agreed to let Minhyuk sleep in his bed.

Hyunwoo keeps his breathing even as he slowly tries to move away. He tries to move his leg but he has to move it up to move it out and it somehow ends with Minhyuk grinding on his leg and moaning as he rolls onto his side and they’re pressed even closer together. 

Minhyuk moves again and Hyunwoo panics, rolling off of him and whispering, “shit, shit, sorry!” as he sits up. Hyunwoo is breathing hard and feeling like the worst kind of person when looks over and finds Minhyuk blinking up at him, confused. 

“What’s going on?” He asks, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. “I was having a really good dream and then you were yelling.”

Hyunwoo winces and says, “Sorry, I just. We were.” He pauses and sighs. “There was some sleepy bad touching.”

Minhyuk pushes himself up until he’s sitting and scoots over next to Hyunwoo. “What kind of bad touching?” Minhyuk asks, raising an eyebrow at Hyunwoo. “Like the fun kind or the ow kind?”

“What kind of question is that?” Hyunwoo asks glaring at him. “It was bad, and I’m sorry.”

Minhyuk sighs. “But was it, I’m sorry I punched you in my sleep or I dreamed about a great butt and then I grabbed your butt which is also great,” Minhyuk says, gesturing toward his butt with his hands. “Those are very different.”

Hyunwoo sighs and wishes the bed would open up and he could fall out of his life. “It was the second one, I’m sorry.” 

Minhyuk nods, then leans on Hyunwoo, patting his knee and leaving his hand there. “I forgive you,” Minhyuk says. “Since I’m sleeping in your bed and I’m the hottest person you know something was bound to happen in your dreams.”

“Wow,” Hyunwoo says, shaking his head. “I didn’t realize you were also the vainest person I knew.”

Minhyuk pinches his side and laughs when Hyunwoo slaps his hand. “You know,” Minhyuk starts as Hyunwoo yawns and wonders if he has enough pillows to build a little barrier between them so they can go back to sleep. “I have an idea.”

“Oh god,” Hyunwoo groans. He flops onto his back, throws his arm over his face and says, “Can you save this idea until tomorrow when I’ve had a good night’s sleep, please?” 

“Nooo,” Minhyuk says, whining. “This is a good idea, you’ll like this one. Please? Hyung, you have to listen to me,” Minhyuk adds, leaning over Hyunwoo and trying to pull his arm away from his face. “Come on.”

Hyunwoo sighs and wonders if he can just will himself to fall asleep and stay in the same spot for the rest of the night. He could avoid this idea and humiliating himself again. 

“Hyung, come on. It’s a good idea, stop trying to fake going back to sleep and listen to me,” Minhyuk says, poking Hyunwoo’s arm and side and chest, then starting over again and again. 

“Okay, okay!” Hyunwoo says, moving his arm. “What is this great idea?”

“We should have sex.”

Hyunwoo blinks at him. And then blinks again. “What?” he asks, voice calmer than he feels. 

“We should have sex,” Minhyuk says, slowly like he’s talking to an idiot. “I’m in a dry spell, you’re in an endless dry spell. I’m hot, you’re hot. We should help each other out.”

Hyunwoo just stares at him and sits back up. “Have you lost your mind? You’re not even attracted to me.”

Minhyuk squints at him. “That’s the single dumbest thing you’ve ever said, have you seen you?”

Hyunwoo thankfully doesn’t blush because he’s not as pale as Hoseok but he feels warm all over and doesn’t know what to do with that information. “We’re friends!” Hyunwoo blurts out. “We can’t just have a one night stand because you’re in a dry spell.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes and sits up on his knees; then before Hyunwoo can stop him he swings one leg over so that he’s straddling Hyunwoo. 

“Okay first of all, I’m not talking about a one night stand since we still haven’t figured out how to make you good at dating,” Minhyuk starts, ticking things off on his hands like he’s not sitting in Hyunwoo’s lap. “And second of all, since we’re still doing that and I have work _and_ school to deal with I don’t have time to try to pull.”

“This is a terrible idea, Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo says, trying to imbue every single word with how much of a bad idea this is on every possible level. “What if we’re just not compatible and then things are awkward?” he adds, grasping at something, anything to put Minhyuk off.

The problem is that Minhyuk is stubborn and used to getting his way. Because he just tilts his head and looks at Hyunwoo and nods. 

“You’re right, we should like kiss and see if it’s bad,” Minhyuk says, nodding to himself. “If it’s bad then oh well.”

Hyunwoo nods and says, “Okay good,” then quickly pecks Minhyuk on the lips and adds, “Ah see, that was terrible.”

“You are such an asshole,” Minhyuk says, eyes narrowed. “I meant a real kiss, look,” and then he kisses Hyunwoo and the world tilts. 

*  
Later, Hyunwoo is probably going to berate himself for setting himself up to fail so spectacularly but now he’s lost. Minhyuk kisses with intent, like he’s got something vital that can only be communicated with his tongue in Hyunwoo’s mouth. Hyunwoo’s hands drop to Minhyuk’s ass and he pulls him closer, swallowing his moan as their dicks rub together through their boxers. 

Hyunwoo breaks the kiss to catch his breath and feels completely overwhelmed and turned on and angry at his need for oxygen. Minhyuk’s hands have made their way to his shoulders and he looks wrecked, lips bruised, hair messier than when they first woke up and his eyes blown wide. 

“So,” Minhyuk says, voice rough. “Are we? Or do I need to go lock myself in your bathroom so I can jerk off?”

Hyunwoo slips his hands up under the edge of Minhyuk’s t-shirt and pushes it up until Minhyuk raises his arms and lets him take it off. “You can lock yourself in the bathroom some other night.”

Minhyuk smiles and lets Hyunwoo take off his own shirt before surging forward to kiss him again. Hyunwoo wraps his hands around Minhyuk’s waist and turns them until Minhyuk is on his back on the bed and Hyunwoo can settle on top of him, between his spread thighs. 

“Why aren’t we naked?” Minhyuk says, against Hyunwoo’s mouth. He pushes Hyunwoo off of him and has his boxers kicked off in a matter of seconds before he looks at Hyunwoo and raises an eyebrow. “Be naked, now.”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes, trying and failing not to smile as he flops on his back and lifts his hips up as he takes his boxers off. “I can’t believe you’re gonna be this pushy when we’re trying to have sex.” He reaches for Minhyuk again as Minhyuk reaches for him, kissing him again as Minhyuk starts to jerk him off. 

“I can’t believe you keep kissing me like that and you still haven’t touched my dick,” Minhyuk says, panting as Hyunwoo starts kissing along his jaw line, and neck, twisting his wrist in a way that makes Hyunwoo bite his shoulder. 

Hyunwoo drags his fingers along Minhyuk’s dick, barely touching him and says, “Did you want me to do something here?” He keeps kissing down Minhyuk’s chest slowly, stopping to lap at each nipple on his way south. 

“This isn’t fair, hyung,” Minhyuk says, panting as Hyunwoo stops to kiss around his belly button. “I’m going to die and then my dick is going to fall off.”

Hyunwoo looks up at him and asks, “What?”

“It made more sense in my head!” Minhyuk says, leaning on his elbows to glare at him. “Stop teasing.”

Hyunwoo shifts up until he’s hovering over Minhyuk again and kisses him then he ducks down and takes Minhyuk’s dick in his mouth. Minhyuk groans, and flops back on the bed, fingers sliding into Hyunwoo’s hair as Hyunwoo sucks his dick. Hyunwoo has been fantasizing about having Minhyuk in his bed like this for as long as he’s known him. But the reality is so much better; every gasp and jerk as Hyunwoo’s tongue makes a path down his shaft before he sucks him in as far as he can and nearly lets him fall out again. 

“Oh god,” Minhyuk moans as Hyunwoo bobs his head, taking Minhyuk in all the way before pulling off again to lick around the base. 

Hyunwoo reaches a hand out to feel around under his pillow, glad for once that he hadn’t remembered to put his lube away the night before as his fingers close around the bottle. He fumbles a little trying not to lose his rhythm while slicking up his fingers but after a minute he’s got himself together and he’s slowly working a finger into Minhyuk as he sucks his dick. Minhyuk’s hand tightens in his hair as he slowly works to open him up but by the time Hyunwoo is sliding in three fingers Minhyuk is rocking back to meet them. 

“Okay, okay,” Minhyuk says, slapping Hyunwoo on the shoulder. “I’m ready, you can,” he starts, cutting himself off to moan. 

“Hmm?” Hyunwoo asks, letting Minhyuk’s dick slip out of his mouth. Hyunwoo has a pretty good idea of what he can do but he’s never been able to wind Minhyuk up so much as he’s done in the last few minutes and he’s not losing any chance to keep on, no matter what his dick thinks. 

Minhyuk pulls his hair, hard and says, “No more teasing,” urging Hyunwoo up until they’re close enough to kiss. Hyunwoo eases his fingers out, rubbing Minhyuk’s hip as he hisses at the loss and then laughs when Minhyuk pushes him onto his back. 

“What are you doing?” Hyunwoo says, not laughing anymore as Minhyuk settles on top of him, thighs on either side of Hyunwoo’s body. 

Minhyuk gives him a look and then grabs the lube, pours some out on his hand and reaches back to grab Hyunwoo’s dick. Hyunwoo nearly blacks out as Minhyuk slowly guides him into him, settling when Hyunwoo’s thighs are against his ass. Minhyuk leans forward and kisses Hyunwoo, biting his lip as he pulls away and says, “I told you I was done with teasing,” and then he moves. 

Hyunwoo’s hands fall to grip Minhyuk’s ass as they roll their hips together; Hyunwoo can’t talk and he can’t stop staring at Minhyuk, at his mouth and the way he bites his lip as he rocks down on Hyunwoo’s dick or the bead of sweat running down his throat and the sharp sounds that keep popping out of his mouth as they move together. 

“Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo moans, grip going tight on his ass. “I’m close.”

Minhyuk smiles and leans forward and says, “me too,” before kissing Hyunwoo again. It’s not long before Hyunwoo is coming, grip going tight enough to hold Minhyuk still as he cums before he comes down and lets Minhyuk ride him until he goes over the edge too. 

“Are you planning on sleeping on top of me?” Hyunwoo asks, as he slips out of Minhyuk and Minhyuk doesn’t move from his spot on top of him, with his head on Hyunwoo’s chest.

Minhyuk snorts. “Yup, here is good,” he says, as he shifts a little so he’s laying on the bed as much as he’s laying on Hyunwoo. 

“Well,” Hyunwoo says, laughing and rolling his eyes at Minhyuk’s brattiness as he pulls the covers up over both of them. “As long as you’re comfortable.”

*

Hyunwoo freaks out the next day when Minhyuk has finally left for work and he’s alone in his apartment. He paces back and forth across the living room for a while and then picks up his phone and calls Hoseok. He’s had to handle every freak out Hoseok has had since he met Hyungwon so it seems fair to lob one back at him.

“Hyung!” Hoseok says, as his face pops up on the screen. “I’m so happy you’re calling me,” he adds, going on without letting Hyunwoo get a word in. “Hyungwon is asleep but when he wakes up I can tell him I was right and you do miss me when I’ve been away multiple weekends.”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes fondly at Hoseok’s excitement even as his stomach churns with anxiety. “Of course I miss you,” Hyunwoo says with a smile. “Who else is going to wander by shirtless while I talk to my mom.”

“Bah,” Hoseok says, making a face. “Your mom loves me, what’s going on? You’ve got that panicked look on your face.”

Hyunwoo laughs and rubs his eyes as he says, “I did something very, very stupid last night.”

Hoseok makes a questioning sound so Hyunwoo continues, “I slept with Minhyuk.”

“What’s stupid about that? Didn’t he sleep over before in your bed?”

“No, I mean we had sex,” Hyunwoo says, eyes wide as he watches Hoseok’s face work through about five different emotions before settling on glee. 

Hoseok claps and nearly drops his phone. “This is good news though!” He says, nearly shouting. “You’ve liked him for so long and now you finally got together, I’m so excited.”

“You don’t understand,” Hyunwoo says, with a sigh. He steps over to the couch and flops onto his back, wincing as a spring pokes him - he’s going to need to replace it soon. “We’re not. He’s not. We’re not together, Hoseok, we just had sex. As friends.”

“That’s not. What?” Hoseok asks looking confused. “You don’t have sex with your friends,” Hoseok adds. “And I don’t mean people in general but you, you super don’t do that.”

“I know, this is so dumb,” Hyunwoo says, with a sigh. “I don’t know how this happened.”

On the screen Hoseok makes a face and says, “Well.”

“Well what?”

“You are kind of dating him,” Hoseok says, shrugging. “I told you that was a bad idea.”

Hyunwoo makes a face and waves it away. “I’m not dating him; all of those dates have been _practice_ because he thinks I suck.”

“But they’re still dates,” Hoseok says, raising his eyebrows. “He takes you to dinner and the movies, and when he crashes at our place he sleeps in your bed.”

“Because our couch is awful and he refuses to sleep in yours,” Hyunwoo says, annoyed. “Listen, we’re not dating. He told me we should have sex because we’re both in a dry spell and he doesn’t have time to pull.”

Hoseok blinks at him. “Wow, romantic.”

“Exactly,” Hyunwoo says, feeling better.

“But you still did it,” Hoseok says with a shrug. “Because you still want to date him.”

Hyunwoo groans. “I know. And now I know what it would be like and it’s so dumb. He’s not into me like that.” 

“Are you sure? Maybe he’s being shy,” Hoseok says then stops himself. “Sorry, that was really silly of me, Minhyuk has never been shy a day in his life.”

“I was just going to assume you’d gotten a head injury on the train.”

Hoseok glares at him, but it’s tiny and adorable on the phone screen so Hyunwoo ignores it. “I think I just need to avoid sleeping with him again and then he’ll get distracted and we’ll be fine,” Hyunwoo says, nodding to himself. 

“Uh, I don’t really think that’s enough of a plan,” Hoseok says before Hyunwoo cuts him off. 

“It’s plenty of plan,” Hyunwoo adds. “And when he finally loses interest in teaching me how to date I’m going to take two weeks off work to travel and just make myself get over him.”

Hoseok frowns at him. “You’re just going to get over him, just like that? When the last two years of pining haven’t let up?” Hoseok asks, looking at him like now he’s the one with a head injury. 

“I haven’t been committed before,” Hyunwoo says, voice firm. “This time I have better incentive.”

“Okay,” Hoseok says, still sounding unsure. “I think this is going to blow up in your face but I support you.”

“Good,” Hyunwoo says, nodding. “Alright, I’m gonna go but I’m committed, no more sex and this is the year I get over Minhyuk.”

*  
The thing about plans is, they’re stupid.

He sticks to his plan for most of the day but that night Minhyuk shows up and drags him out to an arcade. 

“What exactly are we practicing here?” Hyunwoo asks as they enter the arcade. It’s loud and busy and seems like the absolute worst place to go for a date if you don’t already know the person. 

Minhyuk grabs his hand and drags him over to a set of driving games. “I had a whole idea about how we needed to see if you could handle dates in stressful environments,” Minhyuk says, as they each settle in to one of the cars. 

“And this is the stressful thing?” Hyunwoo asks, swiping his token card. 

“Nah,” Minhyuk says, shaking his head no. “I got bored planning that and I passed this place on my way home from work,” He adds, turning to smile at Hyunwoo. “I just wanted to come here.”

Hyunwoo smiles. “So you just wanted to hang out with me?” He asks, trying to tamp down on the stupid smile that breaks out on his face. “I knew I was your favorite.”

“Oh god,” Minhyuk says, groaning. “You’re never gonna let this go are you?” 

“Nope,” Hyunwoo says, queueing up his car in the game. “First, I’m going to beat you in this race and then I’m going to remind you that I’m your favorite and you wanted to hang out with me on your night off.”

Minhyuk groans again and gets his car set up. “I’m going to destroy you,” Minhyuk says and then they get started.

They trade off wins and losses for a few hours, bouncing from game to game before heading out to get ramen for dinner. After dinner Hyunwoo steers them toward the subway so they can head home. He stops near the entrance and ducks into a little alcove, ready to say goodbye and not do anything stupid for the night when Minhyuk follows him into the space and raises an eyebrow.

“Problem?” Minhyuk says as a crack of thunder splits the sky. “We should get inside before it starts to rain and we get trapped or have to run.”

Hyunwoo shakes his head. “No problem, I just thought we should say goodbye before we get into the crush downstairs.”

Minhyuk snorts and says, “That’s not really an issue since I’m going home with you.”

“Oh, I didn’t think. I mean you know,” Hyunwoo says, stumbling over his words. His plan is to not sleep with Minhyuk again and him coming home with him is not going to help that plan. 

Minhyuk frowns at him. “Uh, unless you don’t want me to come over?” Minhyuk says, voice suddenly gone serious.

It’s not a tone Hyunwoo likes to hear since it usually means something bad has happened or Minhyuk is upset and trying to hide it. “No, no I just didn’t think you’d want to come over again.”  
.  
Minhyuk squints at him. “You know you send a lot of mixed signals,” Minhyuk says poking him in the stomach. He steps into Hyunwoo’s space, close enough to touch but he holds back. “I want to come over, what do you want, hyung?”

“I want you,” Hyunwoo blurts out, because it’s true and his stupid plan is not making it less true. The only thing making him not want the earth to open up and swallow him is the knowledge that Minhyuk will not take it the way he means it. 

Minhyuk smiles so wide Hyunwoo wonders if he’s going to summon the sun back into the sky. “You’ve got me,” Minhyuk says, leaning forward and kissing Hyunwoo, just a quick brief brush of their lips before he rocks back on his heels. “Come on,” Minhyuk says, grabbing Hyunwoo’s hand and pulling him toward the stairs. “The faster we get the train back to your place, the sooner I can kiss you for real.”

*  
Hyunwoo spends the next few weeks ignoring his plan, having more sex than he’s had in years. 

It’s good but he knows there’s a time limit on it; either Minhyuk is going to get bored or distracted with the next thing or he’s going to accidentally tell Minhyuk how he feels and make things awful and awkward. 

Between the low level anxiety as he waits for the bottom to fall out of things and the annoying faces Hoseok keeps making while he avoids saying ‘I told you so’, Hyunwoo is just completely, overwhelmingly stressed out. 

He supposed to go on another practice date with Minhyuk but even the promise of sex isn’t enough to ease the stress so he texts him when he breaks for lunch and says, ‘i’m really worn out, can we rain check going out tonight?’

He doesn’t hear back from him by the time he’s due to start teaching his next class so Hyunwoo shrugs and hopes Minhyuk actually listens this time. 

Hyunwoo gets out of the studio late, staying after hours to help a student work through a difficult combination so he’s bone tired by the time he steps off the elevator in his apartment building. His plan is to try to find something to eat, although he can’t remember the last time he went grocery shopping, and go directly to bed. 

He stops short when he walks into the apartment, hearing noise coming from the kitchenette. Hyunwoo smiles; Hoseok is home this week, the last few days before they help Hyungwon move into his new apartment and Hyunwoo probably loses his roommate; he’s glad for the company even if he is exhausted. 

“Hoseok, please please tell me there’s enough of whatever you’re reheating to share?” Hyunwoo asks, putting his shoes in the cabinet by the door. 

“Hoseok hyung isn’t home right now but lucky for you I planned on sharing,” Minhyuk says, stepping out from behind the wall that separates most of the kitchen from the living room.

Hyunwoo blinks at him. He knows he locked the door when he left that morning and Hoseok isn’t one to leave doors open. “Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo asks, confused. “What are you,” he starts, confused. “How did you get in here?”

“Hoseok let me in,” Minhyuk answers, giving Hyunwoo a look he’s not willing to unpack. “Also he said he’s working on music with Jooheon so he’ll probably be late.”

“What are you doing here?” Hyunwoo asks, still very confused. 

“Dinner,” Minhyuk says, rolling his eyes and turning back to the cooktop. “You said you didn’t want to go out tonight and I know your schedule is as bad as mine was last week so I figured I’d bring things to you.”

Hyunwoo feels off balance, like he’s missed something important but he’s too worn out to puzzle out what. “Are you cooking for me?” Hyunwoo asks, both eyebrows creeping toward his hairline. “I’m not sure either of us are allowed near open flames after what happened last time.”

Minhyuk turns and glares at him. “No, I’m reheating. Kihyun has banned me from cooking anywhere and I don’t want to burn your apartment down.”

He nods at the little bump out table Hyunwoo and Hoseok have attached to the tv stand and says, “Go sit down, it’s mostly warmed up.”

Hyunwoo sits and waits the few minutes for Minhyuk to come out of the kitchen with two bowls of japchae and chopsticks. 

“Eat up,” Minhyuk says, taking the stool across from him. “You look like you’re ready to drop at any minute.”

Hyunwoo frowns. “I don’t look that bad,” Hyunwoo says, hand going to his hair to straighten it up a little. 

Minhyuk’s lips quirk up, in a tiny, brief smile. “You don’t look bad, just tired and hungry. Stop being difficult, eat.”

Hyunwoo smiles down at his plate, shaking his head at Minhyuk’s bossy streak and eats. 

*

After dinner Minhyuk refuses to let Hyunwoo help him clean up, rinsing the dishes alone as he sings some tune Hyunwoo doesn’t recognize. 

“You know I’m not so tired that I can’t help clean up my own kitchen,” Hyunwoo says, leaning against the wall as he watches Minhyuk work.

Minhyuk has always just made himself at home places, it’s a skill Hyunwoo doesn’t have but he admires it, the way he can move through a space that’s not his own like it’s home. 

Minhyuk glares at him over his shoulder and says, “It’s two bowls and a pot, I don’t need any help.” 

“That’s not what Kihyun says,” Hyunwoo says with a laugh. He pokes Minhyuk in the back and adds,“I’ve heard him complain about cleaning up after you too many times to believe you willingly wash dishes.”

Minhyuk finishes drying the last bowl, popping it back into the cabinet and then turns to Hyunwoo. “I’m being nice to you, you know. Stop being an ass,” Minhyuk says, stepping into Hyunwoo’s space and poking him in the stomach. 

Hyunwoo makes a face. “What did I do? I was just trying to help,” he says, trying and failing to keep the smile off his face. 

Minhyuk narrows his eyes and says, “You were just trying to wind me up, help _less_.”

“Fine,” Hyunwoo says, laughing. He pulls Minhyuk close because he’s given up on anything resembling self control and wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him into a hug, kissing his temple. “Thank you for coming over tonight and doing this. You could have just gone out and done something fun when I bailed on you.”

“Hanging out with you is fun,” Minhyuk says, pulling away. He rocks up on his toes and kisses him, pulling away way too soon to say, “I’m not missing out on anything being here with you.”

Hyunwoo smiles and says, “Good to know,” before leaning forward and kissing Minhyuk. He’s not trying to start anything, not really when he feels like he’s barely awake but Minhyuk parts his lips and before he can really think about it he’s turned them so Minhyuk’s back is against the wall and his hands are at his waist. Minhyuk slides one hand into Hyunwoo’s hair and the other up the back of his shirt and soon they’re making out up against the wall.

Hyunwoo slides a hand down to Minhyuk’s ass, swallowing his moan when he squeezes and Minhyuk grinds against him. It’s good, hot but not yet frantic and he wants to kick himself when he has to pull away to yawn against Minhyuk’s neck. 

“Oh god,” Hyunwoo says, horrified. “I’m so sorry, I promise I’m just very tired.”

Minhyuk laughs at him and pinches his side. “It’s fine, we’re literally here because you were tired.” He pushes Hyunwoo away from him and then flaps his hands at him. “Go,” Minhyuk says, laughing. “You should go to bed, I should get going anyway.”

“Are you,” Hyunwoo starts and then stops feeling embarrassed and needy. But he keeps going because he’s tired and his brain to mouth filter seems to be broken. “Are you not staying over?” He asks, playing with the hem of his shirt to keep his hands busy. It shouldn’t send him off center like this, he’d wanted this, planned this but that plan has been in the trash since it started and he doesn’t want it brought back. 

Minhyuk runs his hand through his hair and says, “Um. I. Oh,” blinking at Hyunwoo. “Hoseok’s in town? And he’s going to come back here tonight so I thought you’d want me to, you know. Leave.”

“Why?” Hyunwoo asks, confused. Hoseok is going to make judgemental sad faces at him no matter what, he might as well have company. 

Minhyuk scrunches his nose up in confusion. “Because he doesn’t know we sleep together? Like, Kihyun knows because I can’t keep my mouth shut but we haven’t really, you know. Made it known.”

“Hoseok knows,” Hyunwoo starts. “And I’m pretty sure that means Hyungwon knows because Hoseok doesn’t keep things from him,” Hyunwoo adds, cocking his head to one side. “Plus everybody else knows you’ve been helping me practice dating so you could. Um, sleep over I mean,” Hyunwoo says, looking at Minhyuk then back at the hem of his shirt. 

“Oh,” Minhyuk says, surprised. “Then yeah, yeah I definitely want to stay. You know how much I like your bed.”

Hyunwoo smiles. “Well, as long as you’re staying over for the right reasons,” Hyunwoo says, grabbing Minhyuk’s hand and pulling him toward his bedroom. “Wouldn’t want to assume you’re staying over for me or anything.”

“Eh, you’re alright,” Minhyuk says, frowning. “But your bed is amazing.” 

*  
Hyunwoo wakes up curled around Minhyuk, a hand resting on his stomach. He kisses the back of his neck and rolls away, ignoring Minhyuk's squawked “no,” as he reaches for his phone. It's not nearly as early as he'd normally wake up so he tries to will himself to get up, with not much success. 

Minhyuk rolls over toward him and plops his folded arms on Hyunwoo’s chest. “Why are you all the way over here?”

“Sorry,” Hyunwoo says, running a hand through Minhyuk's hair. “I'm trying to work up the will to get out of bed. It hasn't worked yet.”

Minhyuk yawns, leaning into Hyunwoo’s touch. “Do you have to go in today? You must have a day off coming up soon.”

Hyunwoo tries to shrug but he’s still mostly lying down so he just looks like he's wiggling in bed. 

“I'm finishing up choreo for a client so I'll work until we both think it’s done,” Hyunwoo says with a frown. It's nearly done but there are a few spaces that feel a little bare and he can’t have his name on something incomplete. 

Minhyuk sighs. “So you're going to keep working yourself until you're too tired to move,” Minhyuk says, frowning at him. “I can't believe we need to have a minder on you.”

“I don't need a minder,” Hyunwoo says rolling his eyes. “I promise I know when to stop.”

“You better,” Minhyuk says drowning again. “I'll sic Jooheon on you if you don't.”

“Terrifying,”Hyunwoo says, amused. Jooheon might be a bigger softie than Hoseok if given the chance, he can't make anyone do anything. 

Minhyuk pinches him, right near his nipple.

“Ow!” Hyunwoo yells, sitting up to get away from him.

“Stop being a dick, Jooheon is terrifying,” Minhyuk says glaring at him. “If he turns those dimples on you you'll jump to do his bidding and say thank you for the pleasure.”

Hyunwoo rubs his chest and mutters, “You and I have very different relationships with Jooheon.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “You're being very dramatic, I barely touched you.”

“I could bruise!” Hyunwoo says, knowing he absolutely won't bruise. It didn't really hurt but he's not missing a chance to milk this. 

Minhyuk looks at him, eyes narrowed and Hyunwoo can’t help laughing. “I _knew_ it, you liar,” Minhyuk says, pushing him.

Hyunwoo flops onto his back laughing. “Your face though!” Hyunwoo says. “You believed me for a minute.”

“I don't know why I'm the one in our group with the reputation for being a brat, hyung,” Minhyuk says, as he straddles Hyunwoo. “You are much worse.”

Hyunwoo snorts. “I'm older than you; age means I just have a sense of humor,” Hyunwoo says. He’s trying not to be smug but Minhyuk is cute when he's offended. And he looks like he’s about to do something horrible so Hyunwoo grabs his hips and flips them so Minhyuk is on his back under him. 

“I hate it when you do that,” Minhyuk says, arms sliding around Hyunwoo’s neck. 

Hyunwoo frowns. “Do you?” he asks, eyebrow raised as he inclines his head to gesture between them where he can definitely feel Minhyuk's erection growing. “Because it kind of feels like you don't.”

Minhyuk groans and mumbles, “oh shut up,” pulling Hyunwoo down to kiss him. 

Hyunwoo kisses him, sliding a hand up his thigh, fingers teasing along the edge of his boxers. He grinds against him because it's morning so he’s hard and moans when Minhyuk pulls his hair. 

“Why are we wearing so much clothing?” Minhyuk asks, against Hyunwoo’s lips as he pushes up Hyunwoo’s tank top. “I hate it when you wear clothes.”

Hyunwoo laughs as he leans up to pull off his shirt. “You hate when I wear clothes?” he asks not trying to contain his glee. “Didn't you come in here and pick out my clothes?”

“That was before I saw you naked, it doesn't count,” Minhyuk says, voice muffled as Hyunwoo helped him out of his t-shirt. 

“Sure,” Hyunwoo says rolling his eyes as he leans down to kiss him again. He's reaching for Minhyuk's boxers when one of their phones starts ringing. “I think that's yours,” Hyunwoo says, kissing Minhyuk's neck. 

“I super don’t care,” Minhyuk says, tugging on Hyunwoo’s hair to pull him back into another kiss. “Take off your boxers.”

Hyunwoo leans up again to pull off his boxers when there's a crash from the living room and a shouted, “Sorry!”

“Also, Hoseok is awake,” Hyunwoo says with a sigh as Minhyuk’s phone starts ringing again and Hyunwoo’s phone vibrates on the other side table. 

“Ugh,” Minhyuk groans, clearly annoyed. “We should have gotten up earlier,” he adds reaching for his phone as Hyunwoo climbs off of him. 

Hyunwoo reads the text from his client and quickly types out a reply. “I don't think either of us was going to get up earlier just to have sex,” Hyunwoo says, frowning at him. 

“You're really underestimating me,” Minhyuk says not looking up from his phone where he’s texting furiously while frowning.

“Is everything okay?” Hyunwoo asks; Minhyuk hasn't stopped frowning since he picked up his phone. 

“Yeah,” Minhyuk says, not looking up from his phone. “It’s nothing big. I just forgot about a thing I was supposed to do?”

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow in question.

“Okay,” Minhyuk says, sitting up on his knees. “When I started doing your practice dates I realized I don't really date?” Minhyuk says pausing for a second. “So I told this friend from class I was giving bad dating advice and she suggested I go on blind dates to get experience so I've been doing that but I forgot I have one tonight.”

Hyunwoo feels like he's had a bucket of ice water dumped over his head. He knows that it’s not real, he _knows_ that but it still feels like he's missed a step. 

“Oh,” Hyunwoo says, to say something. What he wants to do is go back to before he knew that Minhyuk was actually dating people. 

“It’s dumb, I don't even know this guy but I promised I'd go,” Minhyuk continues, because he apparently doesn't notice Hyunwoo freaking out. “And,” he says looking at Hyunwoo then down at the bed playing with a shredded thread on the comforter, “I want to date, like one person exclusively; I don't want to do the hook up thing anymore, you know?”

Hyunwoo shrugs and says, “Not really,” because he can barely deal with being in this conversation. He's not ready to be the great friend who listens to Minhyuk talk about the guys he wants to date. 

Minhyuk doesn't say anything for so long that Hyunwoo has to look up and when he does Minhyuk looks upset and he feels like the worst kind of person.

“I mean, I'm sure you'll be good in a relationship when you find someone you want to date,” Hyunwoo says, trying to make it better. He wants to be that person but it’s pretty clear that's not going to happen. 

“Right,” Minhyuk says, smiling a smile that looks like a grimace. “I uh, I actually need to get going. I'll text you.”

“Okay,” Hyunwoo says nodding as Minhyuk gets dressed. He’s dressed and out the door in the time it takes Hyunwoo to get out of bed. 

Hyunwoo stands in his room looking at his closet and tells himself he's not allowed to cry over something he knew was a bad idea. He nods to himself and gets ready for work.

*  
Hyunwoo avoids Minhyuk for the rest of the week; he just needs some time to get to a point where he can pretend things are normal.

On Saturday he and Hoseok meet up with Jooheon and Changkyun to help Hyungwon move into his new apartment.

“Is this the right address?” Changkyun asks, looking up at the high rise. They're in a part of Seoul that none of them could ever afford in front of a building that looks like a dream. “This can't be right.”

Hoseok squints at the building numbers and nods, “This is the right building, I think I had to work when he came on this tour.”

“Did every building you toured look like this?”Jooheon asks. “Is he rich and you didn't tell us?”

Hoseok slaps his arm and says, “He’s not rich! I think maybe he didn't have to put down a deposit when he was overseas so he's got more savings.”

“Sure,” Hyunwoo says rolling his eyes. “That's what's letting him afford this place. A few months of extra savings.”

“Good thing it's rude to ask,” Changkyun says. “Also he's right there and some of us are only here for a little while so maybe we can get started.”

“Oh!” Hoseok says, leaving them to rush over and hug Hyungwon.

“Are they going to make out or is it safe for us to go over?” Changkyun asks, looking over at Hoseok and Hyungwon.

Hyunwoo squints over at them but he doesn't see any hands in weird places and says, “Nah, I think we’re okay.”

They walk over and after hugs all around they get started. 

It takes them two hours to get all of Hyungwon's furniture up on the elevator. After, once Jooheon and Changkyun have left and Hoseok has cried on him about moving in with Hyungwon, Hyunwoo goes home alone.

Hyunwoo is happy for Hoseok but between needing to find a smaller apartment and everything with Minhyuk he’s sad and tired. He hasn't told Hoseok about what's happened so he's wandering alone with his feelings.

He gets a text from Jooheon when he’s halfway through his second bottle of soju.

‘A bunch of us are getting drinks in a bit, are you in?’ Jooheon asks and then follows it with another text immediately. ‘Kihyun and Minhyuk are coming, Hoseok and Hyungwon already said no.’

Hyunwoo’s heart seizes at Minhyuk's name. He’s not ready to hang out with him, even in their group, without more of a buffer. Hoseok is usually happy to play that part but he's tapped out, probably crying that he's tired from moving Hyungwon so Hyunwoo follows their lead.

‘Maybe next time, I was at Hyungwon’s most of the afternoon and I'm exhausted.’ 

He's not exactly lying; he is tired and he did spend the afternoon carrying boxes but mainly he just doesn't want to see Minhyuk. Hyunwoo misses him and feels dumb about it, but he can’t be around him yet. 

He’s thinking about if he wants a third bottle of soju or if he wants to switch to something else when he gets a text from Minhyuk.

‘are you coming out with us tonight?’ Minhyuk asks, all in lowercase as usual. ‘none of us have seen you in dayyyyyys.’

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes and opens a third bottle. 

‘I saw Jooheon and Changkyun today, I'm just tired. I promise I'll come out next time,’ Hyunwoo replies, not really sure if that's true. He needs a few more days to get over himself and to start getting over Minhyuk and seeing him anytime soon isn't going to help. 

‘ugh fine. i guess i’ll see you next time or we can hang out or something. I'll call you.’

Hyunwoo types back, ‘sure, sounds great,’ and then goes back in his texts to find Minhyuk’s schedule so he can schedule more dance classes when he’s free. He’s not hanging out with Minhyuk alone for at least a month if he can help it.

*  
Hyunwoo manages to avoid Minhyuk and by extension most of his friends for another week before he walks out of the studio after teaching one of his advanced classes and runs right into Jooheon.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo says, excited. He hasn't exactly been thrilled to be avoiding most of his friends so he's happy that Jooheon has wandered near his studio. “What are you doing here?”

Jooheon smiles. “Hoseok-hyung and I played rock-paper-scissors to see who was going to come find out what's going on with you,” he says with a shrug. “I won and then he kept saying something about how there were secret things he couldn't tell me that I should ask about.”

Hyunwoo freezes where he stands, horrified that he's been so unsubtle that they're pulling this kind of thing. “Um,” he says, floundering as he tries to find something to say. “I've just been very busy?”

Jooheon makes a face at him. “Nah, Hoseok thinks it's something else and Minhyuk has been weird and won't tell anyone why so we're dealing with this,” Jooheon says waving Hyunwoo forward.

“How?”

“I don't know; we’re gonna get ice cream and you'll tell me what's going on and then we'll start fixing it.”

Hyunwoo is deeply skeptical but he lets Jooheon lead the way. They get ice cream then head to a park and find an out of the way spot to sit.

“So,” Jooheon starts, dimples standing out as he shovels ice cream into his mouth. “What was the big secret thing Hoseok was talking about?”

Hyunwoo sighs. “I was sleeping with Minhyuk.”

Jooheon pauses with the spoon halfway to his mouth and then slowly puts it back in the cup. “So that seems like a terrible idea for you, and him,” Jooheon says slowly. “You don’t hook up and he doesn't date.”

“Yeah I know,” Hyunwoo says around a spoonful of cookies and green tea ice cream.

“Plus, you're like in love with him so it’s double the bad idea.”

Hyunwoo chokes on a cookie. “I'm not. It's not,” he starts, stopping and starting over and over. “Oh my god.”

“He doesn't know, calm down,” Jooheon says slapping Hyunwoo on the back. “I'm pretty sure no one outside of me, you and Hoseok knows so your secret is safe.”

“My secret needs to not exist anymore,” Hyunwoo says with a sigh. “I shouldn't have started with him and now I can't just stop having these feelings so I don't want to see him.”

Jooheon side eyes him and says, “So you've been avoiding all of us so he doesn’t notice?” and then at Hyunwoo’s nod adds, “How long did you think you could keep this up?”

Hyunwoo shrugs. “I don't know, I honestly hadn't thought farther than just not seeing him for a while.”

“This is dumb,” Jooheon says finishing off his ice cream and tossing the cup in the trash. “You're an adult, he's an adult. Just tell him you think the sex was a bad idea and you need some time to untangle your friendship from your sex life or something.”

“That's not the issue,” Hyunwoo says.

Jooheon snorts and says, “No, I got that but you need space and you're too scared to be upfront about why. I was trying to give you an out.”

“I'm not sure I want an out,” Hyunwoo says, frowning. He doesn't know how he wants to get out of this hole he's dug for himself but he doesn't want to lie. 

“What do you want?”

“I want more with him and he doesn’t want that with me,” Hyunwoo says with a sigh, thinking back to that last morning they were together in his bed. He misses Minhyuk so much, misses talking to him and texting him and having him invite himself into every part of his life. But he can't think of any of that without thinking about Minhyuk meeting someone, falling in love and him having to greet someone living the life he wants without exuding envy.

Jooheon's eyebrows creep up. “Have you talked to him? And you know, told him you want to be with him?”

“Not exactly,” Hyunwoo starts, before he's cut off by Jooheon.

“There's no not exactly here; either you did or you didn't, hyung,” Jooheon says, voice serious.

Hyunwoo sighs again and says, “He told me he wanted to date someone for real as he was telling me about a blind date he had that night.”

“So?” Jooheon says. “You should talk to Minhyuk, like really talk and if he says he's not interested in you then you tell him that's fine and you need space.”

“Or I could just run away and not die of embarrassment?” Hyunwoo says. On the list of things he wants to do with his life, talking to Minhyuk about his feelings is right before being stabbed in the gut but getting stabbed would probably hurt less. 

Jooheon snorts. “I'm not saying you need to do it now but you should do it at some point. But you need to stop avoiding us or we're all gonna take your next advanced class as a group.”

“There's no need to make threats,” Hyunwoo says, horrified at the thought of all of his friends in one of his classes. It’s chaotic enough when one of them shows up.

“Oh it's not a threat, it's a promise,” Jooheon says laughing. “No more avoiding us, and deal with your Minhyuk problem.”

“Ugh,” Hyunwoo says. “I'll definitely do one of those.”

“Baby steps buddy, baby steps.”

*  
After Jooheon heads home Hyunwoo gets coffee and wanders for a while, trying to get his thoughts in order. Jooheon was right about many things and Hyunwoo isn't sure how to start getting his life back in order. He can't keep avoiding his friends and he can't keep avoiding Minhyuk even if he's not ready to deal with the fall out.

It's late when he finally heads home, sending an email canceling the 3 classes he has the next day so he has time to wallow. When he gets to his building he takes the stairs and stops short when he steps out of the stairwell and sees someone sitting on the floor leaning against his apartment door.

“Minhyuk?” Hyunwoo says, surprised. 

He lightly taps his shoe with his foot but Minhyuk doesn’t move and Hyunwoo frowns down at him as he realizes he’s asleep. 

“Are you okay?” Hyunwoo asks, crouching down to shake him awake. “What are you doing here?”

Minhyuk opens his eyes and smiles so brightly that Hyunwoo feels like he might fall over. Then he blinks rapidly, seeming to realize where he is and the smile drops off his face as fast as it appeared and Hyunwoo feels like a rock has been dropped in his stomach.

“Oh Hyunwoo-hyung, ah sorry I was waiting for you to get home,” Minhyuk says sitting up. 

Hyunwoo stands up and reaches out a hand to help Minhyuk up. Minhyuk hesitates before he takes Hyunwoo's hand and lets Hyunwoo pull him up, dropping his hand as soon as he's on his feet. Hyunwoo feels worse; things were always easy with them and now everything feels fraught.

He opens the door and tries not to let his anxiety overwhelm him as they put their shoes away. “Do you want something to drink?” Hyunwoo asks, grasping for something, anything to make things less tense. 

“No I'm fine,” Minhyuk says. 

He hasn't thrown himself onto the couch or stolen the remote or done any of the things he usually does when he invites himself over and it's just freaking Hyunwoo out more.

“So,” Hyunwoo starts. 

“Listen,” Minhyuk says at the same time. 

Hyunwoo gestures at him and says, “You first. Please.”

“Can you tell me what I did? So I can apologize? I don't like it when you're mad at me and I don't know what I did,” Minhyuk says, voice anguished. 

Hyunwoo blinks, confused. “I'm not mad at you.”

Minhyuk gives him a _look_. “You're avoiding everyone, you won't answer when I call you and every time I text you're all ‘oh sorry, gotta work, I'll call you’ and then you don't,” Minhyuk says, upset. “I hate this. Please just tell me what I did, I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Hyunwoo says voice quiet, because he does but he doesn't know how to fix this without having a conversation he’s not ready to have. “I don't. I'm not mad at you, I promise.”

“Is this,” Minhyuk starts then cuts himself off and seems to brace himself. “Is this because I told you how I feel?” he asks.

Hyunwoo’s heart is racing. “What?” he asks confused and trying not to hope.

“I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable but I like you so much and I thought that maybe you might. But you didn't and that's fine,” he pauses for a second. “Well it's not fine, but I was dealing with it.”

“You didn't,” Hyunwoo says. He feels like he's outside of his body a little bit. “You never told me how you feel, I don't. I don't understand what's going on here,” Hyunwoo says because he's confused and it feels like they keep talking past each other. 

“I told you I wanted to date you and you told me I'd meet someone good,” Minhyuk says, starting to sound annoyed. “Don't tell me you don't remember, it happened in your damn bed.”

Hyunwoo tries to glare at him but he's so happy he feels like his heart is about to burst. “You told me you wanted to date someone, you never said it was me.” 

He steps into Minhyuk's space and palms his cheek, tipping their foreheads together. “I'd never turn you down, I'm ridiculously in love with you.”

Minhyuk smiles that big, happy, light up the room smile and then he grabs Hyunwoo's shirt and pulls him into a kiss that makes Hyunwoo nearly forget his own name. Hyunwoo's back hits the wall as Minhyuk shoves a hand up his shirt, breaking away for a second to say, “Obviously, I love you too, you jackass,” before he's back on him. 

“I have a bed,” Hyunwoo gasps, when Minhyuk works a hand into his shorts. “You love my bed.”

Minhyuk snorts as he sucks what Hyunwoo is sure is going to be a very visible mark on his neck. “It's too far away, here is fine.”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes and grabs Minhyuk's ass and lifts, trying not to laugh when Minhyuk scrambles to wrap his legs around his waist. 

“We’re not having sex up against a wall,” Hyunwoo says, as he carries Minhyuk the few feet to his bedroom. “Plus there's lube in here.”

“I'm not complaining,” Minhyuk says as Hyunwoo drops him on the bed. “Take off your clothes,” he adds, pulling his shirt off as he stands up and quickly drops his pants and boxers in one go. “I haven't seen you naked in years. It's a travesty.” 

Hyunwoo laughs. It _feels_ like it's been years since he laughed or was really, truly happy. “It's only been a couple of weeks.”

“That's too long to not see your boyfriend,” Minhyuk says, helping Hyunwoo out of his shirt. “You are, right? You're my boyfriend?”

Hyunwoo smiles and says, “I'm yours for as long as you want me.”

“So you're mine forever,” Minhyuk says, as he shoves Hyunwoo's pants down. “You are literally never gonna be rid of me.”

Hyunwoo pushes him down onto the bed and climbs in after him as Minhyuk scoots backwards. “You say that like it's a bad thing,” Hyunwoo says, kissing Minhyuk's knee.

“Just making sure you understand - ah, hyung please,” Minhyuk says as Hyunwoo kisses along his inner thigh. 

Hyunwoo continues his path up Minhyuk’s body, avoiding his dick as he kisses his hip, his stomach, up and up until he's pressed up against him kissing his neck as they move together. 

“I was told there was lube,” Minhyuk says, grabbing Hyunwoo's ass as he wraps a leg around his waist. “I really need you to fuck me.”

Hyunwoo kisses him as he reaches under the pillows searching for the lube that's rarely left his bed since all of this started. His fingers graze the bottle and he snags it and pulls it out, shifting up onto his knees. It's nearly half gone and he feels flushed at how it got like that and how quickly they're going to use it up. It's usually taken him months to even make a dent in a bottle, in all this time he's been alone.

“Spread your legs,” Hyunwoo says, tapping Minhyuk's thighs with his knee. For once Minhyuk does as he's told and in what feels like the blink of an eye Hyunwoo has opened him up and Minhyuk is gasping as he rides Hyunwoo’s fingers.

“Enough, enough I'm ready,” Minhyuk says, panting as Hyunwoo works his fingers into over and over again.

“Are you sure?” Hyunwoo asks, just to drive Minhyuk crazy.

“They'll never find your body,” Minhyuk says, slapping his shoulder. “I'll have to cry as I tell people my poor boyfriend disappeared which is too bad even though he teased me too much.”

Hyunwoo laughs as he slowly eases his fingers out and slicks up his dick. He settles himself between Minhyuk's legs and slowly pushes in, leaning forward to kiss him when he is all the way in as Minhyuk wrapped his legs around his waist. 

He starts to move when Minhyuk pulls his hair and bites his lip, mumbling, “Move already,” against his lips and he does, setting a slow deep pace that makes the bed move just enough to make him worry if he could think about anything but how good and tight Minhyuk feels. 

They're barely kissing, breathing and gasping against each others mouths as they move together; Minhyuk’s hands gripping Hyunwoo’s arms tight as he begs, “Harder, please, please.”

Hyunwoo still can't say no to him, even in this, so he shifts one of Minhyuk’s legs up a little higher and fucks him hard. They're both too keyed up to last long, feeling and lust all jumbled up together. 

Minhyuk cums first, fingers tightening on Hyunwoo’s arm hard enough to bruise as he moans, “fuck, fuck ahh,” as he cums. And Hyunwoo follows along, losing his rhythm as Minhyuk tightens around his dick. 

They lay there, tangled up in each other as they catch their breath until Hyunwoo slowly pulls out and flops over onto his back. 

“Boyfriend sex is much better than other sex,” Minhyuk says, still sounding mostly out of breath. “We've been missing out, you should have fallen in love with me when I first started throwing myself at you two years ago.”

Hyunwoo is still fuzzy and disoriented from cumming so hard so it takes him a few minutes to filter out what Minhyuk has said.

“What?” Hyunwoo asks, rolling over to face Minhyuk. “You never me threw yourself at me. I had the biggest, stupidest, most obvious crush on you and you were not interested.”

Minhyuk squints at him. “No you didn't,” Minhyuk's speaking slowly, like he's talking to a person who might do something ridiculous. “I had a crush on you. I flirted with you all the time. Kihyun made fun of me constantly.”

“Ask Hoseok,” Hyunwoo says, thinking back to those early days before he settled into the idea that Minhyuk would never like him back. “I was so into you, I was too scared to ask you out.”

Minhyuk laughs and then drapes himself over Hyunwoo, laying his head on his shoulder and tangling their legs together. 

“We are so stupid,” Minhyuk says, before pressing a kiss to Hyunwoo's jaw. “We could have been together for two years! Look at all that time we missed, like idiots.”

Hyunwoo laughs. He can't be mad about it, he's got Minhyuk now and if he knew this was waiting for him he'd wait forever. 

“It's not so bad,” Hyunwoo says, pulling Minhyuk's hand up to kiss his pulse point. “Now we have an excuse to make up for lost time.”

Minhyuk tilts his head from side to side for a second thinking then he smiles and runs his thumb along Hyunwoo's bottom lip and says, “Well then, let's get started,” before he kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 5 Seconds of Summer, I'm just throwing a dart at the jingle ball line up and checking their lyrics at this point.


End file.
